Souvenirs
by lacus-clyne06
Summary: petit OS, Shaolan nous raconte son été, celui où il fait la rencontre de sa vie


_Voici l'une de mes toute première fic et ce soir j'ai envie de la partager avec vous._

_Bonne lecture en espérant que ce petit OS vous plaisent, laissez moi votre avis surtout._

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'été allait toucher à sa fin, la nuit arrivait plus vite et se faisait plus fraîche.

J'étais assit là, sur le sable, mes yeux absorbés par le spectacle magique auquel j'assistais ; le coucher du soleil.

Le ciel se teintait périodiquement de bleu, de roses, de jaune, d'orange puis de rouge, le soleil plongeant lentement ses rayons dans l'immensité de l'océan.

Ce coucher de soleil me rendais nostalgique, il me replongeait dans le souvenir à la fois triste et joyeux d'autre coucher de soleil que j'avais partagé durant tout cet été avec _elle_.

Demain elle repartirait au Japon et tout sera finit.

Seul sur le sable  
les yeux dans l'eau  
mon rêve était trop beau.  
L'été qui s'achève, tu partiras  
a cent mille à lieux de moi.  
Comment oublier ton sourire?  
Et tellement de souvenirs.

_Elle_, mon amour, elle portait le nom d'une jolie fleur rose qui fleurissait à chaque printemps…Sakura. Elle était japonaise, et était venu passer ses vacances d'été en Chine avec ses amis.

Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une soirée organisée par ma cousine, pour mon anniversaire. Elle avait invité pas mal de jeunes gens de notre âge pour me distraire disait-elle. En effet j'étais majeur depuis maintenant un an et les affaires de la famille dont j'avais à présent la charge m'accaparaient beaucoup et me prenait du temps, bien trop pour que je puisse encore m'amuser.

Le début de soirée fut long et ennuyeux, j'ai dû saluer tous les membres de notre famille et les remercier de leur présence et rester poster à l'entrée pour accueillir nos invités.

Vers 21h, ma cousine m'annonça qu'elle avait un cadeau pour moi, elle se tourna alors vers les escaliers où se trouvait une jeune fille prénommée Tomoyo, elle interpréta une chanson que j'adorais et j'avoue que sortant de sa bouche, elle sembla encore plus belle.

Sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements Tomoyo rejoignit la foule et surtout un petit groupe constitué d'un seul garçon et de trois filles.

C'est alors que je la vis…Sakura, dans sa sobre robe noire à bretelles qui allait lui caresser les chevilles, je crus défaillir, cette robe moulait parfaitement sa fine silhouette découvrant une partie de son dos nu. Ses cheveux étaient relevé en chignon d'où tombaient quelques mèches dorées, le tout maintenu par des baguette de bois de cerisier noir.

Je la voyais parler un verre à la main à la jeune chanteuse en face d'elle, elle lui souriait, ses yeux verts rieur exprimaient de la joie de vivre et beaucoup de gentillesse.

Je devais l'observer depuis un moment, je ne sais pas exactement lorsqu'elle dû s'en apercevoir et tournant la tête dans ma direction.

Je sentis une forte chaleur sortir de mes cheveux et je détournais immédiatement mon regard du sien, terriblement gêné.

J'eus à peine le temps de me ressaisir que je fus entouré de filles en furie, quand finalement je réussi à m'en libérer, ma belle inconnue avait disparu.

J'étais terriblement déçu, comme si je portais le poids du monde sur mes épaules et la soirée commençait aussi à me peser, je sortis donc prendre l'air dans les jardins de la maison.

J'eus soudain un choc !! Elle était là ! Seule, assise sur un banc. Prenant une profonde inspiration et mon courage à deux mains, je décidais d'aller la rejoindre.

- Bonsoir. Dis je les mains tremblantes. Elle se retourna surprise vers moi et sourit à mon encontre.

- Bonsoir,

- Je…je peux m'asseoir ? Elle se poussa un peu en souriant et baissa les yeux

- Je vous en prie.

Je prie place à coté d'elle, je respirais profondément, un doux parfum de pêche émanait d'elle, je fermais les yeux mais sa voix me sortit de ma rêverie.

- C'est pour vous cette soirée non ?!

- Oui, ma cousine exagère toujours

- Je ne trouve pas, un anniversaire est une excellente occasion de s'amuser.

- C'est votre amie qui a chanté tout à l'heure si je ne me trompe pas.

- C'est exact, c'est Tomoyo. Elle fait chorale mais elle a d'autres talents.

Suite à notre conversation, elle regarda sa montre, se leva et s'excusa me disant qu'il était tard et qu'elle devait s'en aller.

- J'ai été ravi. Lui dis je

- Moi aussi, ce fut un plaisir. Elle acquiesça en souriant.

Elle allait partir mais j'attrapais son poignet

- J'aimerais vous revoir…

- Sakura. Ajouta t-elle devinant mes pensées

- Sakura…c'est beau. Alors vous êtes d'accord ?!

- Je le suis.

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux sur son poignet que je tenais toujours. Je le lâchais, les joues en feu

- Excusez moi…

- A bientôt,…Shaolan Li

J'étais surpris, mais lorsque je relevais la tête elle avait disparu.

Nos jeux dans les vagues près du quai  
je n'ai vu le temps passer.  
L'amour sur la plage déserté,  
nos corps brûles, enlacés.  
Comment t'aimer si tu t'en vas  
dans ton pays loin là-bas?

Nous, nous sommes revus quelques jours plus tard lors d'une sortie à la plage. Elle portait un maillot de bain rose aux motifs floraux, elle était en compagnie de ses amis. Elle vint me chercher, me prenant par la main.

Nous avons passé l'après midi à rire, à nager et a jouer au ballon.

- Ca m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir Shaolan. Me dit-elle à la fin de la journée

- Moi aussi. Dit-je. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi rapidement

Mais déjà ses amis l'appelaient pour rentrer, elle se pencha sur moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres brûlantes qui tremblèrent à ce doux contact.

Helen things you do  
make me crazy 'bout you.  
Pourquoi tu pars, reste ici!  
J'ai tant besoin d'une amie.  
Helen things you do  
make me crazy 'bout you.

Après cette journée, Sakura et moi ne nous quittions plus. Nous passions nos journées à la plage ou à flâner en ville.

Le tems passait à une vitesse folle et voyait passer nos baisers, nos caresses et nos mots d'amour.

Et vint ce jour que je maudis.

Pourquoi tu pars si loin de moi,  
là ou le vent te porte, loin de mon coeur qui bat.  
Helen things you do  
make me crazy 'bout you.  
Pourquoi tu pars, reste içi.  
Reste encore juste une nuit!

- Comment ? tu pars dans trois jours ?!!

- Oui, par le vol de 11h…

Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous, je ne pouvais pas y croire, elle allait s'en aller, elle allait me laisser.

- Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Shaolan, je ne regrette rien. J'ai passé des moments forts avec toi et ça je ne l'oublierais pas.

Sa voix tremblait et lorsque je levais les yeux sur son beau visage, je vis des larmes naître au coin de ses beaux yeux verts.

- Laisse moi t'accompagner à l'aéroport. Lui dit-je essayant de ne pas briser ma voix

- Non…il…il ne vaut mieux pas, je risquerais de ne plus pouvoir partir

Je baissais la tête pour retenir mon chagrin de m'envahir mais elle releva mon visage caressa ma joue de sa main. Je fermais les yeux profitant le plus possible de cet échange.

Mais un courant d'air me ramena à la réalité et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, elle n'était plus là.

Seul sur le sable,  
les yeux dans l'eau,  
mon rève était trop beau.  
L'été qui s'achève, tu partiras  
à cent mille à lieux de moi.  
Comment t'aimer si tu t'en vas,  
dans ton pays loin là-bas?  
Dans ton pays loin là-bas,  
dans ton pays loin de moi.

Ca fait deux jours que je n'ai pas revu Sakura, je me concentre le plus possible sur mon travail sans grand résultat. Demain matin elle s'envolera loin de moi.


End file.
